onetreehillfandomcom-20200224-history
Life Is Short
"Life Is Short" is the fifteenth episode of the fifth season of One Tree Hill and the 103rd produced episode of the series. It was broadcast on April 28, 2008. Lindsey returns to Tree Hill for Jamie's fifth birthday party, giving Lucas hope for their relationship. Brooke and Peyton prepare for life with a new baby. Meanwhile, Dan tries to insinuate himself back into the lives of his family, ultimately divulging a grave secret to Nathan and Haley. Synopsis Brooke is trying to calm down a tearful baby Angie, who has obviously not slept in days as Peyton storms out of her room as she has not slept in three days because of the baby. Brooke apologises and tells her she is trying to figure it out, but she continues to scream. The two of them try everything they have in the house to make her laugh, including Brooke throwing stuff of Peyton, and it still doesn’t work. Eventually she falls asleep and Brooke comes out her room and they talk about if the heart condition she has affects her moods, but Brooke says it shouldn’t. But she needs the surgery to help her in future life. Brooke admits she thinks Angie doesn’t like her as she cries so much. Meanwhile, Skills has a pair of Millicent’s pants and tells Mouth they are not virgin pants and if they belonged to his girl, they definitely would not be virgin pants. Mouth tells him to shut up and Skills reveals that the apartment knows because they have thin walls and Junk heard them talking. Mouth then asks why they haven’t started cleaning up after themselves, and Skills tells him it is a lot to ask. Haley goes into Jamie’s bedroom and tells him he looks older, and Jamie tells her it is his birthday. They celebrate as Haley asks him what he wants, and Jamie replies that he wants a wii console and for his grandpa Dan to go to his party. As Haley doesn’t know what to answer, Deb walks in and asks the same question and Jamie just smiles. Dan goes to see Nathan training and he asks what he wants and Dan asks to stop by for Jamie’s birthday, but Nathan tells him he cannot and should have thought about that before he killed Jamie’s great uncle, and he walks out annoyed. Peyton is on the phone to Mia as construction work for the new studio goes on in her office. Mia tells her the tour is going really well and as Peyton tells her to believe in her art and they’ll live happily ever after, as she looks at a photo of her and Lucas. Haley goes to see Lucas to see how Q is doing and also about his recovery. Haley warns him that Lindsey is going to be at the party, and Lucas tells her he is going to be fine with it as after all Lindsey knows he is going to be there and chose to come, so he knows she will come back to him eventually. Brooke arrives at work with a panicked Millicent who asks if she has done the sketches, but Brooke hasn’t. Brooke is too busy paying attention to Angie to concentrate on the Macy’s meeting and as Millicent panics, Brooke calms her down telling her she will do the sketches now. Skills goes to see Peyton who knows she has been secretly checking Lucas’ facebook status whilst lying about being busy. Skills asks to drag Peyton along with him to get the Wii console for Jamie’s birthday. Millicent and Mouth get back to the apartment and are amazed to find the place spotless. Millicent tells her she does not want to be a burden and Mouth tells her they were planning on tidying up before she came. Mouth then goes to sort out the food, and playboy magazines fall out of the cupboard. He slams the door shut and drags Millicent outside for lunch. Nathan tells Haley that Dan asked for an invite as Haley tells him that Jamie has been asking for Dan all week, and she has been avoiding the subject, but he cannot be trusted. Jamie comes in and has been listening, and knows they were talking about Dan. Nathan tells him that Dan can not come to his party and Jamie walks off sad. Brooke finishes one of her sketches just as Angie starts crying. She tries to find out what is wrong and the baby throws up all over Brooke’s design. Skills and Peyton are walking home after finding a Wii console and Skills tells Peyton that he got the Wii so he can spend more time with Jamie as it changed things when he got Jamie kidnapped. Peyton assures him nothing has changed, and to ask so it can happen and Skills agrees to ask them. Skills then asks if she has spoken to Lucas and Peyton admits she has, but he is clearly still in love with Lindsey. Skills tells her that is rubbish, but Peyton says she just wants him to be happy. Meanwhile, Lucas has tried on 4 shirts to pick on for Lindsey. Haley tells him that he needs to give Lindsey time until she is ready to come back. She asks if they talk, and Lucas says they do about the book as she knows where he stands with her. Haley then tells him that she is here for him if he ever needs someone, but Lucas says he does not want to make her pick, but Haley tells him that she is his best friend and if he needs her, he puts her in the middle. Junk and Fergie get back to find Millicent doing yoga. The boys stand amazed and make a quick getaway. Mouth also notices Skills looking troubled and finds out he blames himself and wants Haley and Nathan to know he is sorry. Skills then asks why they never invite him round when he knows they need help, and just wishes they would forgive him. Mouth assures him they will, but after he forgives himself. At the party, Jamie and his friends are running wild. Haley answers the door to a clown and, due to her irrational fear, screams and shuts the door in his face. She asks who invited him, and Deb reveals she does as she loves clowns, and also notices the size of Bucko the clown’s feet. Haley runs out the house scared as Brooke and Peyton arrive with a sleeping Angie. Haley asks how the baby is and Brooke tells her that she is trying so hard, but it is difficult, just as a child runs past screaming and wakes Angie up. They go inside as Brooke tries to calm her down. Nathan asks Lucas if he is nervous and asks if he still thinks she is the one and Lucas tells him she is. Jamie’s birthday cake comes out and Jamie is told to make a wish just as Lindsey walks in the door and is faced with Lucas. Junk, Fergie and Skills are talking playing Do, Dump or Marry, and also playing with helium. As they all say they would like to either do or marry Deb, Millicent approaches and Junk and Fergie run off. Millicent asks if they hate her and Skills tells her that it has always been a guy’s apartment, with no rules and now they have to try and change. He walks off, as Millicent smirks to herself. Brooke is changing Angie as Jamie comes up asking where Owen is and as Brooke tells Jamie he was not ready for a relationship, Jamie asks if it was because he didn’t like what was under the clothes, and Brooke tells the boy that he never got under the clothes. Jamie asks to play a game but Brooke says maybe later. Realising he looks disappointed, she tells Jamie he is the reason she decided to adopt and no one will ever replace him. She tells him she has had no time to get him a present, and gives him a cheque, with a lot of zeros as Jamie recalls it. Jamie then kisses Angie as he smiles at her. Lucas brings Lindsey some cake and tells her he thinks about her everyday, but Lindsey changes the subject to the book. Lindsey tells him she might stop by after the party, and Lucas tells her that would be great. Jamie comes and sits down and tells Lindsey that Lucas really misses her and asks if she is coming home. Lucas gives him some money and thanks him, and Jamie says it is his best birthday ever and runs off. Skills goes to see Peyton and asks if she has talked to Lucas and she tells him she hasn’t, so Skills suggests that she moves on or maybe one day she will just find it easier to face Lucas and life without him. Skills tells her that he is rooting for her until that day comes. Peyton tells him to go and talk to Haley and Nathan and do it for Jamie if not as he will miss him, Skills says to do the same. Meanwhile, Deb is in the corridor flirting with the clown and the size of his balloon as the door bell goes. She answers it to find Dan standing there. She goes outside with him and as they begin insulting each other again, Deb refuses to let him in. Bucko comes out asking who it is and Dan gives him the present to give to Jamie and Deb takes herself and the clown back inside. Back inside, Peyton goes to see Lindsey and they both make awkward conversation. Peyton asks how she is and then she apologises. Lindsey says she does not blame her as it is not her fault as she could have said yes. Skills asks to talk to Nathan and Haley. He apologises as Haley and Nathan assure him it is not his fault and they do not hold anything against him and they are lucky to have him. Lucas then comes and gets them to open Jamie’s presents, and they go into the living room. Jamie gets a book from Lucas, a basketball with his dad's jersey number on from an unaddressed present. As he puts it on, Dan looks at a photo of him and Nathan at his own house. The present was from him. The children are leaving the party as Nathan waves them out. Haley thanks Deb as she comes out of the bathroom. As she does, she notices paint on her neck and as she goes to tell her, Bucko the clown emerges from the bathroom too and Haley gasps in fright, shock and disgust realising what the clown and Deb have been up to. Jamie is playing with his toys as Skills joins him asking if he got everything but Jamie says he never got a Wii. Skills pretends he does not know what it is and gives him his present. Jamie is happy to see it is a Wii and asks to play with his Uncle Skills. Lucas goes to see Brooke as she straps Angie in with difficulty, Lucas puts it in properly and asks how it is going as Brooke tells him that she is struggling. Lucas tells her she is doing great and as Brooke admits how terrified she is for her pre-op appointment Lucas asks to go with her and Brooke agrees to it. Angie begins to cry and Brooke goes to get in her car, but hugs him first, telling him he is doing great too. That night, Lindsey knocks for Lucas as she does not feel able to use the key. She brings a suitcase and Lucas assumes she is coming back, but it is to pick up the rest of her stuff. Lucas asks her to stay to talk a little, but Lindsey tells him there is nothing left to say. He says he loves her and Lindsey says she does too, but it takes more to build a marriage, as Lucas says he will do anything to take her back. Lindsey goes to give him the key back, but he tells her to keep it as it is her home. As she goes to walk out, Lindsey puts the key on the drawers, ending it properly with Lucas and walks out. Junk and Fergie are watching Millicent’s pilates tape as Mouth joins them and they become transfixed with the tape. Millicent then walks in with pizzas and lagers and gets her water gun telling them that she has put water guns around the room and they have to find them. She begins to wet them as they all go looking for the water guns. Lucas is in his house playing with Lindsey’s key as someone knocks on his door. He answers to find a worn out Brooke standing with Angie crying again. She tells him that she has to get the sketches done and she will not stop crying. Lucas invites her in. Haley asks Peyton how the day has been and then asks if she is really in love with Lucas or just the idea. Peyton admits both. Brooke is doing her sketches as Lucas sits with Angie as Brooke comments on how weird it is, how their lives turn out. Brooke asks if he would change anything if he went back and Lucas tells her that he would not take it so much for granted, but thinks we learn from out mistakes. Brooke goes to leave so Lucas can sleep, so he asks her stay and finish them as it is nice having people around. Skills and Jamie play Wii together like they just to play together. Brooke sleeps on the sofa as Lucas puts a blanket on her and sits with Angie asleep too. Brooke wakes up and turns around to hug him as they sleep. Nathan goes to see Dan and tells him to stay away from his son after receiving his first basketball jersey for his birthday. Dan tells him he has a bad heart and that his HCM has given him 6 months to live. Shocked Nathan silently leaves. Memorable Quotes :”What do you want for your birthday?” :”I want two things...I want a Wii and I really want Grandpa Dan to come to my party” ::Haley James Scott finds out what Jamie Scott wants for his birthday :”I know I screwed up as a father, but I’d like to be a good grandfather” :”Well you should have thought about that before you killed Jamie’s great uncle. You’re not coming to that party, Dan. Or anywhere near my son” ::Dan Scott to Nathan Scott :”It’s Nathan and Haley. I don’t think they really want me around Jamie since the whole almost wedding thing” :”No. I mean, that’s, Dude, that’s crazy. Nathan and Haley love you” :”Yeah, but I got their son kidnapped, it just kind of changed things” ::Skills tells Peyton Sawyer about his worries over Jamie Scott and his parents :”You’re my best friend, so I say this out of love. Hey, look at me. You got to give Lindsey time. She’ll come back if she’s ready” ::Haley James Scott gives some much needed advice to Lucas Scott :”Aah! That is so not cool, who ordered the creepy clown?” :”I did, he does balloon tricks” :”Hi everybody, It’s Bucko the clown, glad to meet ya!” :”I always like clowns, besides look at the size of his feet” ::Haley James Scott answers the door to Bucko the Clown as Deb Scott flirts withhim :”Do you have any chicken fingers?” :”Do you have an inside voice?” :”Brooke, we are outside” :(Angie begins to cry) :”Oh, it’s okay. Damn little kid” ::A child asks Brooke Davis a question as she gets annoyed when Angie is woken up :”Hey, do you want to know a secret? Do you know why I decided to take care of Angie? Because of you, buddy. You showed me how awesome kids are. You know nobody’s ever gonna replace you, right?” ::Brooke Davis to Jamie Scott :”All I can think about is her pre-op appointment with the heart surgeon. I’m freaking out” :”Do you want me to come with you?” :”No, I mean, you don’t have to do that” :”I, I know. But I’d like to” ::Brooke Davis and Lucas Scott arrange to go to Angie’s appointment together. :”Stashed around the room, you will find various heavy artillery. I want you all to consider your next move very carefully” ::Millicent Huxtable starts a water fight with her roommates :”Peyton, are you really in love with Lucas or are you in love with just the idea of him?” :”If I’m being honest, maybe a little bit of both. I think I miss what we thought we would be” ::Haley James Scott asks Peyton Sawyer :”Do you ever want to go back? I remember being 16 and everything just seemed much easier. Would you do it differently?” :”Well, I’d try to appreciate the things I took for granted. But I think we have to go through all this stuff, you know, to get to the places we wanna be” ::Brooke Davis and Lucas Scott reflect on their lives ::"Well, I should go, at least if you wanna get any sleep tonight." ::"How are the designs coming?" ::"Good. I just have a few more." ::"Stay. And finish them.' ::"Really?" ::Lucas Scott asks Brooke Davis to stay. :”It’s my HCM, son. I need a heart transplant. I have six months to live” ::Dan Scott to Nathan Scott :"Guess who I saw this morning!" :"I get the feeling I'm not gonna like this." :"Dan showed up at the gym!" :"Don't you find it creepy that your dad hangs out round a high school gym?" :"He's Dan, it's all creepy!" ::Nathan Scott and Haley James Scott talk about Dan Scott :"These don't look like virgin underwear." :"Give me those!" :"I'm just saying if they belonged to my girl, she ain't gonna be no virgin no more." :"Dude shut up, and how do you even know about that?" :"Fergie." :"How did he know?" :"Junk, you know he tried to get with her right?...I'm just playing man, he overheard you two talking the other night! You know these walls are thin." ::Antwon Taylor and Mouth McFadden talking about Millicent Huxtable Voiceover :”Sometimes when you’re young, you think nothing can hurt you. It’s like being invincible. Your whole life is ahead of you when you have big plans. Big plans, to find your perfect match, the one that completes you. But as you get older, you realize it’s not always that easy. It’s not until the end of your life until you realize how the plans you made were simply plans. Because at the end, when you’re looking back, instead of forward you wanna believe you made the most of what life gave you. You wanna believe that you’re leaving something good behind. You want it all to have mattered” ::Lucas Scott (closing voiceover) Music * "Be The One" - The Ting Tings * "In Between Song" - The Temporary Thing * "The Wake Up Song" - The Submarine * "Pages Of The Weekly" - The Broken Remotes * "Everything's Magic" - Angels & Airwaves * "Sure Can Start" - Two Hours Traffic * "Crazy For Leaving" - Catfish Haven * "As It Muat Be" - Joey Ryan * "Won't Give Up The Fight" - The Thin Men * "The Sound" - Paper Route * "Hometown Glory" - Adele This episode's title originated from the album Life Is Short, originally sung by Butterfly Boucher. Trivia *Bethany Joy Galeotti makes her 100th appearance as Haley James Scott in this episode. Episode References Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Season 5 Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Lucas Scott Category:Episodes featuring Nathan Scott Category:Episodes featuring Peyton Sawyer Category:Episodes featuring Haley James Scott Category:Episodes featuring Brooke Davis Category:Episodes featuring Dan Scott Category:Episodes featuring Mouth McFadden Category:Episodes featuring Skills Taylor Category:Episodes featuring Jamie Scott Category:Episodes featuring Deb Lee Category:Episodes featuring Lindsey Strauss Category:Episodes featuring Millicent Huxtable Category:Episodes featuring Junk Moretti Category:Episodes featuring Fergie Thompson Category:Episodes featuring Angie